I Won't Make You Choose A BajanCanadian Story
by CrimsonCorpse
Summary: A 19 year old girl is trying to escape her past but it's wrapped tightly around her, not ready to let her go. She thinks she got away until she meets Mitch (TheBajanCanadian) who is different yet the same as her previous love, Shane. Can Mitch cut the ties to her past, or is he too much like her ex for her handle? Can she even keep her past at bay, or will she let it consume her?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Thr ringing in my ears never really went away, not even when I stopped screaming. At least I was still conscious. I couldn't say the same for my boyfriend, SHane. He was bent over the steering wheel, a deep gash on the side of his head where blood kept oozing out in a steady stream. I quickly unlatched my seatbelt, not bothering to glance at my own stinging wounds as I reached for Shane, pushing his limp body back before trying to remove his seatbelt. I cried out in frustration when the strap wouldn't come loose; new tears melting with the others that had stained my already red cheeks. I fumbled through the glove box looking for the switch blade Shane kept there for emergencies. "Shane, wake up baby! Please!" He didn't even stir.

I was beginning to panic, when finally passerby's scrambled from their vehicles to help the two collided cars in the middle of the road. One man ripped the drivers side door open looking at Shane before eyeing me. "Are you okay, Miss?"

I shook my head, becoming frustrated that they weren't helping Shane. "I can't get his seatbelt loose, please! Help him!" I shoved the closed pocket knife in the strangers hand before someone pulled me from the vehicle. "Save Shane! Save Shane!" I screamed. Someone had called for help, but I feared they wouldn't make it.

Hey Guys! CrimsonCorpse here with my first story on this site! Woo! Rate, Comment, Vote, do it all! Please and thank you! This is a Mitch or TheBajanCanadian story but he comes later! Maybe the first chapter! Let me know if you want more and I will post the first chapter if I see you want it enough! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The sun was barely coming up in the crisp early morning of winter, the light fog still covering the windows of my new home, thus creating the perfect opportunity for a jog. I padded down the stairs heading for the front door where my sneakers were located before grabbing the iced water bottle from the fridge. I tied up my hair in a tight ponytail on the top of my head finally ready to run. I couldn't wait for the rushed feelings of adrenaline to kick in once I started. I made my way down the front steps of the driveway once I made sure my doors were shut and locked, and checked the mailbox. Still nothing. I didn't understand why I wasn't getting any mail. I should have been, I was expecting a package soon. I decided I would come back later and check it then. If it wasn't there, I would swing by the post office on my way back from my old apartment. Otherwise, I would have to take an embarrassing trip to my neighbors homes.

I enjoyed jogging, not because of the adrenaline, and not because it was great exercise, but because it helped me to relax and allowed me to process all my thoughts. For instance, what would I do with the rest of my time for the day? I had work off so I could grab the last remaining things from my old apartment, but that wasn't going to take me long. Maybe I would go visit the library and check my YouTube account for updates about my family. I didn't have a computer of my own at home, and I didn't want one. Nor did I check my email any longer. It's sole purpose was to set up my YouTube account and wasn't used for anything else. Even using YouTube to communicate with my friends and family was a complication, but I could also create playlists for music and videos I found hilarious.

Once I returned home I fell into my morning routine of getting ready for the day before skipping out the door once more. I piled into my hybrid Prius and took off to my old apartment. My old neighbor Mrs. Cope was waiting outside on her porch when I arrived, she waved before getting up to greet me. Out of all my neighbors on this block, Mrs. Cope was my favorite. I could trust her with my life. She was like a mom to me, or the closest thing to a loving parent. Even though she was sad to see me move, she helped me pack up my things. Today was no different.

We made it through the day with light chatter and a few finger sandwiches made just for me. It was sad that I had to leave behind such a wonderful woman, but I knew I was welcomed back any time. Just like she was welcome to my new place. I loaded up my Prius, hugged Mrs. Cope goodbye, and drove to the post office.

When I arrived, I checked at the counter for any mail but they all swore up and down that they delivered my mail at my new house. I guess I had to ask my neighbors. I arrived home shortly after, unloading my packed Prius. The sound of laughter filled my ears as I walked up my drive with a light box in my hands. I turned to the sound and noted a bunch of boys carrying boxes inside the larger house to the right of me. I carried my own boxes inside and up the stairs before setting them down in one of my spare rooms. I finished carrying in all my boxes, even the more heavy ones, before checking the mailbox one last time. I sighed, nothing. I guess it was time to make friends with my neighbors.

I looked to my right and saw the boys still unpacking boxes so I would bother them last. I marched to my left neighbors house but it appeared empty. No one was home. Time to bother the boys. I looked over to their yard; there was only one guy outside and he had a rather large nose. I figured he would be the right one to talk to, especially since I didn't have to knock on their door.

"Excuse me!" I called, slightly waving my hand at him as I walked closer. He looked up from the last box he was carrying and nodded for me to come closer. "Hi, I'm your neighbor to the left of you. I actually had a question that hopefully won't take up too much of your time!"

He smiled at me politely, "Did you want an autograph?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he kidding? "No. Are you famous or something?"

He blinked. "Not as much as I thought apparently! Sorry, what was your question?"

My smile returned, "Are you guys, by chance, getting my mail? My name is Mia and for some reason I'm not getting any mail."

He stared at me a bit dumbfounded. "Actually, yeah, we have been getting your mail. Did you order something from Amazon recently?"

I nodded, "thank goodness! I was scared my other neighbors, who apparently are never home, have been getting my mail!"

"Nope, that's us! Hold on a minute, I'll go get it." I nodded again, finally finding my mail. Plus, the big nosed guy wasn't at all bad looking.

He came back with my package and other mail items. "Thanks so much.. Uhh.."

"Jerome."

I smiled. "Thanks so much Jerome. I guess I will see you around?"

He nodded before opening his mouth to say more, "Actually, how would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow morning?"

I raised my eyebrow, a slight smile on my lips. "Sure. Meet me at the Starbucks by the mall, say around 10." I turned my back on him, not waiting for a reply.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next morning, I woke up and immediately smiled. It had been so long since I felt refreshed in the morning. It might have to do with the date I had in two hours. I rolled out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom to get ready. Next, I ran to my closet, pulling on black pants with a black t-shirt and a green apron with the Starbucks logo sewed on the top. I pulled my damp hair into a ponytail before rushing back to the bathroom for a simple line of eyeliner under my eye. I slipped on my black flats and black cap, pulling the ponytail through the back of the cap. I grabbed my car keys and headed down the stairs to fix myself a bowl of cereal. Before I knew it, it was time to meet Jerome at work. What could I say? Starbucks was delicious and they were hiring. Maybe, if he didn't hate me too much for this, we could go on a real date.

I pulled out of my driveway and drove the two miles to work, already seeing Jerome at the front doors, waiting for me. I started to feel bad that I did this to him. "Hey there, Jerome." I waved as I jumped out of my car. He waved back before noting my clothes.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Does this mean I get free coffee today?" I smiled, glad he didn't take this the wrong way. "Of course!" He laughed before offering me his arm, which I looped my own through and we skipped inside for our little coffee date. As it turned out, Jerome and I became friends almost instantaneously. Mainly because we had a lot in common and. Our personalities went hand in hand. The thing about Jerome though, the more we talked, the more I liked him as a friend, nothing belong that; and with the way he was looking around at a few of my co-workers, I could safely say that I think Jerome would agree with me. Just friends, for now.

Unfortunately, our little get-together had to come to end at 10:30 when I was due to clock in for my shift. But we promised an evening of a fine dinner for tonight a little after my shift. I was definitely excited about this blossoming friendship.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hey g's! Thanks to those of you who have already favorited and followed this story! That means a lot! Stay tuned! There will be more soon, hopefully! ;D


	3. Chapter 2

Once I was home from work, I wasted no time and jumped in the shower to scrub off the sweat I obtained. Rushing back and forth to make coffee and put in customers orders was pretty difficult, especially if the customers grow impatient. Luckily, I wasn't alone so it was a bit easier today. Once I was through with my shower, I went to my closet in search for something suitable to wear. Should I wear a dress or should I wear pants and a nice shirt? I decided on a black dress hidden away in my closet for special occasions such as this. I grabbed my only pair of nice heels and ran to the bathroom where my makeup and hair products were waiting for me. I started with my hair first, curling the ends before pulling half of it up into a small ponytail. For my makeup, I put a line of eyeliner under my bottom lashes and liquid eyeliner on the top, exaggerating it on the top so it fans out. I pulled a brush of brown eyeshadow above the liquid liner to give it a slight smokey eye. I dabbed a clear coat of lipgloss over my lips for that extra shine and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I was ready.

I grabbed my phone and my bag that I would be using for the night and rushed to the door, smoothing out my dress for the tenth time before opening the door. Jerome was standing right there with his hand in a fist ready to knock."Oh.. Uhh, here, I got you these." He pulled out a bouquet of white roses. I smiled and happily took them.

"You can come in if you want.. I'm going to find a vase for these." I left the door open as an invitation for him and went to my kitchen. I looked underneath the sink for my favorite vase and pulled it out to fill it with water. I put the flowers in the vase before separating them out nicely.

Jerome stood by the counter, looking around. "I really like your home. It's smaller than ours, but I like that it's homey."

I turned around and gave him another smile. "Thanks. Are you ready to go?" He nodded and took my arm in his to lead me back to the door. After I closed and locked the place up, we took Jerome's car out to Olive Garden. It was a great place to eat, actually it was one of my favorites.

Once we were seated at our reserved table and our drinks ordered, Jerome was more than happy to tell me about his roommates. "Let's see, there's Adam, Ian, Maddy - Ian's girlfriend, Jason, Quentin, and Mitch - my best friend." The waiter came over with our salad bowl and Jerome only paused long enough to tell him how much cheese he wanted. "I think you will really like Mitch, he's a great guy. I think you will like all of them actually. You should meet them tomorrow after work! You know, if you want.."

I smiled and lightly put my hand over his, "I would love too!"

For the rest of the evening Jerome was focused on making me laugh and sharing stories about his friends. We hardly talked about me and I was more than okay with that. I liked that Jerome was a funny guy and didn't want to pressure me about my past.

After dinner, Jerome took me home and was kind enough to walk me up to my front door. I looked down at my feet, feeling a bit awkward as if I should kiss him or something. Jerome scratched the back of his head, feeling the same awkwardness. I didn't want to kiss him on the lips, but I wouldn't mind kissing his cheek. I looked him in the eye before quickly placing my lips on his cheek. "Thanks for a wonderful night, Jerome. I'll see you tomorrow." I rushed inside, not looking back at a red Jerome.

The next day, after my shift, I was still glowing. I couldn't believe I had kissed Jerome's cheek! But he's a really sweet guy..

I pulled up at the library, something I tried to do twice a week after my shift. Of course, before I checked the books for my next read, I went to the computers and watched my all time favorite youtuber/minecrafter; SkyDoesMinecraft. I checked for new videos every time I went to the library. He was always making me laugh. It was a nice break from reality. He had posted a video yesterday, but it wasn't a minecraft video, it was a vlog of sorts. I clicked on it. My jaw was to the floor after watching the video. Adam had walked around his house and went to Jerome's room where Jerome was getting ready for our date! He was friends with Adam! I clicked on other videos that Jerome was in to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Though, I'm not so sure I wanted to meet Jerome's friends now. Not because I wasn't good enough to, I mean I had seen them at conventions before, but I was nervous. I never spoke to them, I just glanced at them. Repeatedly. I didn't want to embarrass myself and gape at them all, like I knew I would. I pulled out my phone sending a quick text to Jerome that I was nervous about meeting his friends. Instead of him telling me that we could reschedule, he sent me a text saying they would love me and are excited to meet me tonight. I sighed in defeat, looks like I was having dinner with Team Crafted.

I finished in the library, leaving with another book I hadn't read. I drove ever so slowly to my home, trying not to glance at the giant house to my right. I bolted inside, hopeful they didn't see me. I took another shower, taking my time to think and process what I could say to not embarrass myself. I wasn't having any luck. I went to my bathroom, simply brushing my hair out to let it air dry. I decided that I wouldn't look fancy, I mean Jerome saw me when I was in sports wear while moving in, so now he can see me in normal wear. I put a line of eyeliner on my bottom lashes for makeup, this way I looked somewhat decent. I went to the closet and picked out a nice shirt that is dinner appropriate with some jeans and black flats. Once my hair was pretty close to dry, I locked up my doors before heading over to Jerome's place.

I was almost too scared to knock, but I took a deep breath and rapped three times on the door. It was immediately swung open by Jerome himself. "Mia! Come on in!" He gave me a winning smile and ushered me in. "Follow me! Almost everyone is in the living room!"

I pulled on his arm, just a small tug. "Jerome, I'm really nervous.. What if I say something dumb?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry about it, I already told them not to pick on you."

"Thanks... I think." I slightly frowned before he lead me the rest of the way to the living room without another comment.

Jerome pulled me behind him as we went in and as I peeked around him, I could just about see everyone there. My heart jumped in my throat, nerves crawling up my back as I felt my cheeks drain with color. I couldn't even remember my name at this point. "Guys, I want you all to meet our lovely neighbor, Mia!" He pulled me out from behind him. I didn't have the courage to look up at everyone as they all said hello. I slightly waved. "She's a bit shy, but she's awesome once she breaks out of her shell." He nudged me, giving me encouragement to say something. I opened my mouth once I looked up, but my eyes landed on the entrance to the hallway. Someone new came forward, a big grin on his face. My eyes landed on his, not realizing at first the different color.

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened with fear. "Shane!" I bolted from the room, my legs not running fast enough as I tried to leave. Someone stopped me as I tried for the door. I panicked and let out a loud, ear piercing scream.

"Whoa, usually my dashing good looks are a hit with the ladies." The person said, slightly smiling at me.

Jerome popped up in the door way, a confused look on his face. "Mitch? Mia?"

I interrupted whatever Jerome was about to say after realizing this guy isn't who I thought he was. "I'm sorry, this was my fault, I'm a huge fan of yours, Mitch. I guess I had a fangasm when I saw you." I scratched the back of my head, realizing I had just embarrassed myself in a way I had never even thought possible.

"Really?" Mitch asked, his eye brow raised.

I smiled deviously at him. "Nope!" I moved past Mitch and joined Jerome in the living room once more.


End file.
